


A prompt, a drabble

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags, Vomit, Worried Jack Dalton, chickenpox, married, stable relationship, venom - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Come dice il titolo, per un prompt una drabble. La raccolta prende parte alle challenge sul gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A e B si trovano ad attraversare una foresta, A si ritrova a combattere con un morso di serpente, ma non avverte subito B.

«Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?» Mac, tira le labbra in un sorriso tenue che si trasforma presto in una smorfia quando involontariamente muove il braccio ferito. Maledicendosi per la sua stupidità. Una parte del suo cervello registra il fatto che il suo respiro sta diventando abbastanza superficiale. Dovrebbe preoccuparsi ma non lo fa. Non ancora. «Sull’aereo se ero abbastanza fortunato...» La risposta viene fuori più debole di quanto Mac intendesse.   
«Sull’areo?» Jack chiude gli occhi e conta mentalmente fino a dieci. Una staccionata, due staccionate....arriva a dieci e ricomincia. Giusto per assicurarsi di essere abbastanza calmo per evitare di urlare addosso a Mac per la preoccupazione che lo sta mangiando vivo.  
«Quando mai abbiamo avuto fortuna?» Dice invece. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra e si appresta ad esaminare il braccio di Mac. Sta diventando già gonfio e livido, Jack è abbastanza sicuro che non sia un buon segno nonostante non sia un medico.   
«Non penserai di succhiarmi via il veleno. Lo sai che non funziona così...»  
Jack borbotta qualcosa rifiutandosi di alzare gli occhi dal braccio che sta esaminando. «Cecenia.» Mac sbatte le palpebre, confuso. Il terreno è umido sotto di lui nonostante ha usato la sua giacca per rendere il tutto più confortevole. La sua vista si riempie di macchie nere, teme quasi possa svenire e ringrazia mentalmente Jack per averlo costretto a sdraiarsi.  
Poi la sensazione passa con la stessa velocità con cui è arrivata.   
«Cecenia?» Ripete Mac che deglutisce a vuoto, sente la gola stretta e spera che sia per l’ansia piuttosto che per l’effetto del morso di un serpente. «Cecenia. La respirazione bocca a bocca. Hai quasi inseguito le mia labbra con le tue amico...» Jack scuote il capo, mentre diligentemente strappa più pezzi della camicia del giovane agente, che fa una smorfia molto simile ad un broncio. Adorabile pensa Jack. «Era la mia preferita...» Si lamenta muovendo lentamente la testa per seguire i movimenti di Jack. Si fida di Jack, con lui si sente al sicuro. Una leggera pressione sul suo collo lo desta dai suoi pensieri. Sente Jack tirare un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere gli occhi azzurri di Mac ancora vigili che si aprono contro voglia. Non ricordava di averli chiusi. «Ti eri perso un attimo.»   
Mac annuisce solamente. Sente la sua forza esaurirsi rapidamente e respirare sta diventando difficile. Non come se gli mancasse il respiro, ma più come se dovesse pensarci.   
«Jack» Mac muove lentamente il braccio non ferito per attirare l’attenzione di Jack che diligentemente ha fasciato il braccio del ragazzo per tenerlo immobile. Il laccio emostatico è inutile in questi casi, addirittura dannoso. «Non riesco a respirare...» C’è qualcosa nel viso di Mac che fa stringere il cuore di Jack, c’è colpa...non ha paura di morire ha paura di lasciare solo Jack, la realizzazione è peggio di uno schiaffo per l’uomo.   
«Va bene Mac. Stai calmo, l’ex-fill sta arrivando.» Mac annuisce, nonostante non sia molto convinto, chiude gli occhi e deglutisce faticosamente. Ancora. Una parte del suo cervello gli sta dicendo che la maggior parte dei morsi di serpente sono letali non tanto per il veleno quanto per l’anafilassi. Sta avendo uno schock anafilattico in mezzo ad una foresta. Per colpa di un serpente.   
«Non voglio morire per una cosa così sciocca Jack...» La voce di Mac esce fuori come un lamento, e Jack scoppia a ridere. Probabilmente per l’isteria. «Non morirai Mac. Non mentre hai me.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Se non dovessi farcela, ricordati che..."

Jack guarda, come ipnotizzato, il contagocce della linea IV che serpeggia lungo il letto e finisce sul polso del giovane agente. Non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la paura. Jack reprime un brivido di terrore al ricordo.

_«Se non dovessi...» Mac sollevó il petto più volte forzando l’aria ad entrare nei suoi polmoni provati. Non era abbastanza. «Dovessi...» riprovó, mentre un nuovo colpo di tosse lo distrusse dall’interno spaventandolo e spaventando Jack che lo guardava con occhi sbarrati e labbra serrate. I paramedici caricarono Mac sull’elicottero, dopo averlo assicurato ad una barella, diretti all’ospedale più vicino. «Devi prenderti cura di Bozer e di casa...mio-mio nonno.» Un alto giro di tosse.  
«Non mi stai lasciando Mac...»   
Mac scosse piano la testa, agitando le mani per allontanare i paramedici e la maschera per l’ossigeno che rappresentava un ostacolo. «Non è stata co...colpa tua...» Jack si asciugò una lacrima che gli era sfuggita senza manco rendersene conto, mentre i paramedici lo allontanavano da Mac e Jack acconsentì. Ora non poteva fare nulla. _

Ma Mac ora sta bene, sarebbe stato bene. Jack trascina le mani sul viso, cerca di allontanare la stanchezza dal suo corpo. Sospira frustrato, desidera del caffè decente, desidera la sua famiglia qui, desidera un sacco di cose. È sveglio da quasi quarantotto ore e la privazione del sonno sta iniziando a dare i primi effetti: irritabrilitá per cominciare. Se l’è presa con quasi tutto il personale medico quando hanno solo provato ad impedirgli di vedere il ragazzo.   
Mac ora sta riposando tranquillo, rannicchiato su un fianco mentre i capelli biondi scompigliati sul cuscino sembrano un campo di grano illuminato dal sole di mezzogiorno. Piccoli respiri che si condensavano nella maschera dell’ossigeno che era lì solo per dare sollievo al suo corpo provato dal veleno del serpente.   
Mac non sarebbe stato libero di andarsene tanto presto, per quanto Jack desiderasse vedere gli occhi blu di Mac, sperava che continuasse a dormire almeno fino al prossimo giro di antiveleno.   
Uno sbuffo attira l’attenzione di Jack, mentre Mac ancora dormiente, strofina la guancia contro il cuscino ruvido, aggrottando la guancia per il disagio. Jack sorride affettuoso, comprensivo. Non riesce a trattenersi dall’accarezzare il capo del giovane che torna immediatamente tranquillo.

Ora dalla lista potevano depennare anche il morso di un serpente in mezzo al nulla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggio A ha un forte mal di pancia e personaggio B lo sostiene mentre dà di stomaco.

«Va via!»   
Mac urla, anche se sarebbe più corretto dire che ci prova ad urlare. Le parole in realtà gli escono deboli, roche, intervallate da gemiti malamente soffocati.   
«Mac, parlami...che succede?» Chiede Jack preoccupato, sopracciglia che si aggrottano, marcando maggiormente le rughe sulla fronte. Ignora bellamente l’ordine di Mac che lo vuole fuori da quello spettacolo, lontano da quella stanza. Jack non capisce esattamente perché il suo partner sia piegato in due sul pavimento, può immaginarlo ovviamente, il fatto che si tenga lo stomaco come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a calci è abbastanza come indizio, insieme all’odore acre e pungente che permane la stanza.  
Mac prova a dire qualcosa, ma un conato di vomito lo coglie impreparato, si preme la mano contro la bocca con forza giusto il tempo di arrivare qualche centimetro più su, all’altezza del water. Jack si maledice internamente per non essersi accorto prima che Mac stava così male. Cade inginocchio sul pavimento, ignorando la pozza d’acqua che bagna le mattonelle, e ora i suoi amatissimi pantaloni neri, e avvolge un braccio intorno allo stomaco del ragazzo, mentre con la mano libera gli tiene la fronte. Lo sostiene. Può sentire lo stomaco di Mac, sotto la camicia blu, contrarsi violentemente a ritmo con quello che il ragazzo sta rigettando. La fronte di Mac è madida di sudore, è freddo, un contrasto curioso rispetto al calore che emana il suo corpo sotto sforzo. Scosso da brividi e conati.   
Dopo quello che sembra un eternità per entrambi, i conati si placano e Jack avverte la tensione abbandonare il corpo di Mac, si affloscia contro l’uomo. Respiri superficiali e veloci.   
«Ehi, hoss, stai bene?» Jack si morde il labbro, pentendosi immediatamente della domanda. Non sta bene ovviamente. Mac apre un occhio, mentre il respiro si stabilizza ma le forze lo abbandonano con una tale velocità da lasciarlo stordito. «Ti avevo detto di andare via.» Jack ridacchia, mentre culla piano Mac, «Quando mai ti do ascolto.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X si ammala mentre è in vacanza con Y

«Te l’ho già detto Jack, sarebbe come barare...» Mac scuote il capo ridendo, mentre sistema la cravatta di Jack, stringendo il nodo. La fede ben visibile sull’anulare sinistro. Jack approfitta delle mani libere per accarezzare il corpo di Mac, la camicia azzurra ancora da abbottonare, porzione di pelle pallida esposta, capelli umidi che hanno ancora la forma dell’asciugamano. Mac era ben lontano dall’essere pronto per la cena a differenza di Jack.  
«Sai Mac...non sono poi così sicuro di voler uscire...» Dice l’uomo, le labbra si tirano in un sorriso furbo. Le mani ancora nella camicia, tracciando, tastando pelle morbida. Un mugugno soddisfatto sfugge dalle labbra socchiuse del giovane, mentre si gode quei tocchi intimi con gli occhi chiusi. «Ma abbiamo prenotato...» mormora senza molta convinzione, pronto ad accontentare Jack se avesse insistito ancora. 

Come si erano ritrovati in quella situazione era un fatto piuttosto curioso. C’entravano un appostamento, un paio di birre - in realtà più di un paio - e una missione piuttosto impegnativa che aveva lasciato entrambi esausti.  
Aggiungiamo sentimenti nascosti da entrambi da circa sei anni e avete come risultato loro due in una delle più belle camere d’albergo del Cesar, che procrastinavano in attesa della cena come novelli sposi.

«Possiamo sempre optare per il servizio in camera...» Mac non può vedere il ghigno che compare sulle labbra di Jack, mentre le mani vagano ancora e raggiungono il viso. Una ciocca di capelli viene spostata e sistemata dietro l’orecchio destro e Mac non può fermare l’inevitabile sospiro che sfugge di nuovo dalle sue labbra.  
«Cos’è questo?» La magia improvvisamente si rompe, la voce di Jack passa da dolce e ammiccante a preoccupata.  
«Cos’è cosa?» Chiede Mac, cercando di allontanare le mani di Jack che ora sono in piena modalità “esame”.  
«Questa macchia rossa sul collo...» borbotta muovendo il viso in angolazioni diverse per sfruttare la luce e ottenere una visuale migliore.  
Jack lo trascina davanti allo specchio del bagno, mostrandogli i segni, perché ora erano più di uno sul collo, che spiccano sulla pelle diafana.  
«Saranno state le cimici del letto...» Dice Mac, iniziando ad abbottonarsi la camicia partendo proprio dal colletto. «Stai scherzando vero?» Mac ridacchia. «Si Jack...sto scherzando. Non è niente. Non farne un dramma. Saranno morsi di zanzare. Ne ho uno anche qui, vedi?» Mostra un segno rosso appena visibile sul torace.  
Jack si allontana, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Io penso dovremmo rimanere in camera e chiamare la Phoenix.  
«Io penso che ti preoccupi troppo...» 

Alla fine vince Jack, tranne la parte in cui chiamano - disturbano sottolinea Mac - il medico della Fondazione. Rimangono nella loro camera. Ordinano hamburger, patatine e bevono birra.  
In televisione passa un film che non guardano troppo impegnati a raccontarsi storie che entrambi conoscono fin troppo bene. Il tempo passa e loro non se rendono manco conto. Mac si sente improvvisamente stanco e dolorante, si passa una mano sul viso facendo uno smorfia, Jack se ne accorge, anni e anni passati a reagire al minimo segnale di allarme.  
«Stai bene?» Chiede, togliendo qualche ciuffo dalla fronte di Mac. È caldo al tatto, ma si tiene l’informazione per sé. Da la possibilità a suo marito - Il cuore di Jack fa un salto nel pensarlo - di essere sincero con lui riguardo la sua salute.  
Mac arriccia il naso, facendo una smorfia quando un senso di nausea lo pervade. «Nauseato e strano...» Risponde strusciando la guancia contro il petto di Jack, che ovviamente si era cambiato tornando ad indossare l’ennesima maglietta bianca degli Iron Maiden.  
«Sei caldo, sicuro che tu non ti stia ammalando?» Il giovane fa spallucce, non sapendo effettivamente dare una risposta e Jack lo copre ponendo freno ai brividi che Mac non si era neanche accorto di star trattenendo.

Entrambi sonnecchiano, con il rumore della Televisione in sottofondo, ma Jack viene svegliato da un rumore sommesso; Ci mette un po’ a capire da chi o cosa ne fosse responsabile e il suo cuore affonda nel capire che è Mac.  
Lo scuote piano e il ragazzo apre gli occhi cisposi. «Mal di testa...» sussurra, provando fastidio per fino per la sua stessa voce. Jack sospira e spegne la tv, lasciando la stanza quasi al buio -Se non fosse per le luci al neon fuori dall’hotel - «Cerco qualcosa...» Mac mugugna qualcosa che somigliava ad un consenso e si rannicchia maggiormente nella coperta nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.  
Jack fruga in bagno -dove avevano lasciato il beauty case con le medicine d’emergenza e trova del tylenol, soddisfatto torna vicino al letto non prima di aver fatto sosta nel mini frigo e aver recuperato dell’acqua.  
«Manda giù» Dice «Chiamo la Phoenix per aggiornamenti.» 

Nove ore e due video chiamate dopo, si scopre che Mac ha la varicella.  
Di certo la loro Luna di miele la ricorderanno entrambi.

«Non mi spoglierai per controllare che io non abbia vescicole sul sedere o peggio...» Mac incrocia le braccia al petto, un’espressione seria, rovinata da due nuove vescicole sul naso e sulla fronte.  
«Per la scienza Mac!» Ribatte Jack, fermamente convinto della sua affermazione, «Tu ami la scienza!»  
«Ho detto di no, Jack!»  
Il tono di voce troppo alto raschia la gola di Mac che inizia a tossire stizzito, ma non risparmia le occhiatacce anche quando Jack gli porge dell’acqua.  
«È una battaglia persa Hoss, arrenditi.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insonnia

Gli occhi bruciano. Stanchi. Secchi. Irritati. 

Lenzuola che urtano la pelle, nervi che scattano, troppo sensibili.   
Cervello che non si placa, voci e rumori che sovrastano il silenzio. Non poteva, o meglio non voleva cedere al sonno ristoratore che il suo corpo tanto brama.   
Sono ore che fissa il soffitto. Sguardo perso e cervello altrove.  
È così stanco e allo stesso tempo troppo cablato. Tutti gli eventi della settimana lo stanno raggiungendo, presentandogli il conto, con gli interessi.   
La missione alle Hawaii, gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia, portando il concetto di stanchezza e insonnia ad un livello completamento nuovo.  
L’orologio sul comodino, che era stato smontato più volte di quante a Mac stesso piacesse ammettere, segna le quattro del mattino; Erano ufficialmente 46 ore che non dormiva.   
La sua mente continua a ripetergli quanto fosse inutile continuare a fissare il vuoto quando ci sarebbero state altre tremila cose che poteva fare, andare a correre, o mettere mano alla motocicletta che ormai era quasi parte dell’arredo. Tutte erano delle possibilità abbastanza allettanti.  
I piedi nudi toccano il pavimento di legno e lui rabbrividisce. È una notte particolarmente fredda a Los Angeles, così le sue priorità cambiano e decide di dirigersi verso il ponte.   
Accendere un fuoco nella buca e bere qualcosa di caldo sembra decisamente meglio che armeggiare con la motocicletta o cambiarsi per andare a correre.  
«Ehi, hoss...» Mac quasi sobbalza alla vista di Jack, in piedi accanto all’angolo cottura che si prepara un caffè, con indosso solo una maglietta, l’ennesima degli AC/DC, e dei pantaloni morbidi della tuta.  
«Non riesci a dormire?» Dice con calma mentre si versa del liquido scuro caldo bollente in una tazza e Mac è quasi tentato di chiedergli di fare la stessa cosa per lui quando Jack deve aver capito le sue intenzioni. Per Jack Mac è un libro aperto, che gli piaccia o no. «Scordatelo amico, il caffè è per me.»   
«Che ci fai qui?» Mac finalmente ritrova la parola e fissa Jack a braccia incrociate, «Non ti ricordi? Mi hai detto di schiantarmi sul divano quando siamo tornati.» La preoccupazione di Jack che si accende nel vedere Mac così confuso. «Ho detto che volendo potevi schiantarti sul divano...È diverso.» Le sopracciglia aggrottate, e Jack lascia andare un respiro che non si era neanche reso conto di star trattenendo. «Vuoi qualcosa? Sai la mia Nana quando avevo difficoltà a dormire mi faceva una tisana con degli ingredienti segreti...»  
Mac sospira, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e arrendendosi alle cure di Jack. È inutile opporsi a qualcosa che tanto sarebbe avvenuto comunque. «Lasciami indovinare tu conosci gli ingredienti?» Jack annuisce raggiante e Mac sorride, le labbra si tirano all’insù e le adorabili (Jack le trova decisamente adorabili) fossette compaiono sulle guance di Mac.   
«Vai avanti e mettiti comodo, ti raggiungo tra poco...»   
Mac annuisce, passi lenti e muscoli rigidi, a Jack non manca di notare quanto Mac somigli ad un panda con le profonde occhiaie scure, livide e gli occhi gonfi.  
Il fuoco è acceso, il portico è confortevole e lo Sky Line di Los Angeles infonde in Mac tranquillità, e senso di sicurezza o era Jack, che armeggiava in cucina a fargli quell’effetto?

«Ha un buon profumo» Mac avvolge la tazza con entrambe le mani. Il vapore gli solletica le narici, lui ispira e si gode quel calore che placa, in parte, i nervi tesi. La schiena poggiata sull’enorme sedia in vimini che tenevano sul portico.   
Jack lo fissa, guardandolo di sottecchi, attento, studiando le reazioni del ragazzo. «Smettila di fissarla genio, bevine un sorso!» Mac obbedisce, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua tazza di porcellana dell’MIT, il liquido caldo scende giù per la gola. È dolce, ma ha anche un retrogusto di fiori. «Camomilla...» azzarda, dopo averne preso un altro lungo sorso e Jack muove le mani in segno di approvazione incoraggiamento. «Lavanda...» continua Mac, mentre le spalle iniziano ad abbassarsi, la postura si sporca e Jack puó vederlo il momento esatto in cui parte della tensione scivola fuori. «Bravo il mio ragazzo, poi?» Mac sospira, aggrottando le sopracciglia e chiude gli occhi cercando di rievocare i sapori della tisana, «forse tiglio...» Jack mugugna qualcosa, che somiglia molto ad un dannazione sì, poggia la sua tazza sul bordo della buca per il fuoco e raggiunge Mac sulla poltrona (abbastanza grande per far sedere comodamente entrambi). Le dita di Jack si muovono nei capelli del ragazzo, dita confortanti e familiari.   
«Non riesco a capire gli altri ingredienti» Mac istintivamente si accoccola contro Jack, in cerca di maggiore conforto. È raro per lui ricercare quel genere di attenzioni, aveva impiegato anni a costruire una corazza che doveva resistere a tutti gli attacchi e le delusioni che ha ricevuto durante gli anni, ma quando è stanco e sopraffatto non riesce a tenerla in piedi, soprattutto se la persona in questione era Jack. Si fida di Jack completamente.   
«Riesco a sentire il tuo cuore...» Borbotta Mac, voce impastata dal sonno. «Ascoltalo, respira con me Mac.» Mac annuisce, si concentra e ascolta, respiri abbinati, le carezze riprendono e Mac si lascia andare, chiude gli occhi.  
«Non combatterlo Mac...»   
Dopo quello che sembra un’eternità per Jack, il respiro di Mac si fa più profondo, lievi sbuffi caldi solleticano il suo collo, ma non gli dispiace, non ha intenzione di muoversi.  
«Buona notte Mac...».


End file.
